The Lost Prophecy: Dawn Of The Cats
by Cypren Uzumaki
Summary: Milliekit wants to be a Medicine Cat, not a Warrior. But soon things will become hard, as a rogue called Jaggedtooth seeks hospitality, and WindClan takes him in. Is he as good as he claims, or will he end up destroying WindClan forever...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dusk was falling over WindClan territory, and Darkstripe was on his way back from collecting herbs when he heard Mosspaw calling.

"The kits are coming, the kits are coming!"

He dropped his herbs and rushed down to the nursery. He heard movement as he went through the back entrance. Hollyleaf was lying on her side groaning, so Darkstripe padded up and felt her side.

"You're having four kits." he told her.

He felt moving and told Hollyleaf to be ready.

"Your first kit is coming," he said "push when I tell you to."

He waited a moment. "Ok, push!" and out slipped the first kit.

They repeated the process three more times until she had four kits.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Hollyleaf murmured.

Darkstripe whispered to an apprentice waiting by the entrance, and she ran off in the direction of the camp.

"What have you named them, Hollyleaf?" Darkstripe asked her.

"Hmm… I think I'll wait to name them until Whitestar comes." Hollyleaf answered. She glanced around, and spotted her best friend Tawnypelt nurturing her four kits.

"Oh, they are very adorable kits, Tawnypelt!" Hollyleaf said. "Are you waiting for Redtail to come before you name them?"

"Yes, I am, just as I expect you are. Isn't this great?"

"Yes it is. Actually, I think I hear someone coming now!" Hollyleaf said.

Soon enough, Redtail and Whitestar appeared at the mouth of the tunnel. Whitestar padded up to Hollyleaf and looked at the kits in admiration.

"Let's name the golden tabby Whirlkit, and the tortoiseshell Mintkit." Whitestar said.

"They're wonderful names!" Hollyleaf said "Why don't we call that gray one Smallkit because he's the smallest, and the other gray one Darkkit?"

Whitestar nodded in approval and said "Hello Whirlkit, Mintkit, Smallkit and Darkkit! Welcome to the Survivor's world."

Smallkit meowed and stumbled over to Hollyleaf for some milk, with the others soon following.

Hollyleaf turned to Tawnypelt and asked "What have you named your kits?"

"Well the light gray one is called Kestrelkit, the ginger tabby is called Milliekit, the ginger tom is Longkit because of that mark on his stomach, and the white one is called Swiftkit."

"Wow!" exclaimed Hollyleaf "You've thought of great names for your kits."

"Thanks," said Tawnypelt. "I heard your names, and they're nice ones too."

"Well, hello, Tawnypelt! It looks as though these kits are going to be good friends!" Whitestar said, padding over to the two she-cats. They watched the kits stumble over each other as they made their way over to the other nests, meowing loudly.

"I can't wait for the kits' Apprentice Ceremonies in 6 moons time," Tawnypelt said sleepily. "I think they're already growing too big for the nest!"

Hollyleaf smiled at the joke. "I think it will be a while before they have enough sense to even stay in the nursery!" she exclaimed as Redtail ran over to the tunnel to pick up Kestrelkit, and return her to the nest.

"You have a bit of an adventurous mind, Kestrelkit." Redtail said, amused. "You know, even though our kits are only a moon old, they are acting just like they're five moons!"

The two nursing Queens listened to the chat of their mates, and lazed in their mossy nest as they waited for night to come.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Milliekit blinked and opened her eyes wide. There was some sort of movement going on by the fresh-kill pile. She got up and padded over, only to find her littermate Kestrelkit, and Mintkit playing.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"We're training for when we become Apprentices!" Kestrelkit replied.

Milliekit stopped suddenly. From the day Kestrelkit could speak, she had been going on about how much she wanted to be a Warrior! Milliekit didn't want to be a warrior though. She wanted to be a Medicine cat! She had seen Darkstripe the day Hollyleaf's kits were born, and she had longed since that day to do the same sort of stuff he did.

"Fine, mess about in the grass. Don't blame me when Tawnypelt and Hollyleaf get angry at you for being dirty right before the ceremonies!" she teased.

"Well, then Tawnypelt will be angry with you, too!" Kestrelkit answered. She leapt towards Milliekit and knocked her over. Milliekit stood up with her fur fluffed out.

"That's it! Payback time…"

She ran into the cave and hid in between two jagged rocks to wait for her littermate. Soon Milliekit heard the soft plod of paws walking along the cave floor.

_1… 2…_ she counted silently. At three she sprung out of her hiding place and slammed into Kestrelkit. Kestrelkit squealed with surprise and rolled over onto her back. Milliekit grinned at her littermate's reaction, and, satisfied, wandered towards the entrance of the cave.

"Kestrelkit! Milliekit! What are you doing in there?"

"Uh oh, it's Tawnypelt! Run!" Milliekit pelted out of the cave with her sister by her side. Kestrelkit eventually stopped when they had reached their nest, but Milliekit kept going. Soon she was by the Medicine cat nest, and she stopped. Panting, she curled up in the nest and went to sleep.

A few hours later, Milliekit woke up to find Tawnypelt gently nudging her.

"It's time to go up to the camp," she said "because it's time for your Apprentice Ceremony."

Milliekit got up and leaped over to the back entrance with joy. She followed her mother with her littermates as they set off up to the camp. When they arrived they saw the whole clan gathered in front of the High Rock. Their mothers released them, and they ran up to the base of the rock to sit down. Eventually Whitestar leapt up onto the High Rock.

"We are gathered here today for the naming of these apprentices." Whitestar called. He then turned to face Kestrelkit.

"I, Whitestar, leader of WindClan, call upon our ancestors Skyclan for a favour. SkyClan, I ask you to name Kestrelkit as an apprentice. She will accept the name of Kestrelpaw. Kestrelpaw will be mentored by Hollyleaf, until it is her time to become a warrior."

Then Tawnypelt took up a chant. "Kestrelpaw! Kestrelpaw! Kestrelpaw!" and soon everyone was chanting Kestrelpaw's new name. Then Whitestar turned to Milliekit.

"Is it you wish, Milliekit, to become a Medicine Cat apprentice?"

"It is." Milliekit replied, shaking slightly.

"And do you realize that you may not fight nor train with your clan mates as long as you take this role?"

"I do."

"Then I give you your apprentice name, Milliepaw. Your mentor is the current Medicine cat Darkstripe." And then the clan took up the chant again, except this time they were calling Milliepaw's name. Whitestar then gave all the other kits their apprentice names and mentors.

"Milliepaw! Meet me by the Medicine cat burrow!" someone called as the clan bustled about their daily life. Milliepaw looked around, and spotted Darkstripe beckoning to her with his tail.

"See you Milliekit- err, Milliepaw." She turned around and saw Longpaw facing her.

"Yeah, good luck with your training!" Milliepaw answered as she went over to the Medicine Cat's burrow. Before she had even reached the entrance, she smelled herbs. Lots and lots of herbs.

"Ah, you're here. Let's get started." Darkstripe said from the shadows as Milliepaw entered the burrow.

"Now, why did you wish to become a Medicine Cat apprentice?" her mentor asked.

"Well… I've always been fascinated by how controlled you are, and when I watched you help Hollyleaf give birth, I knew straight away that I was destined here. I feel so powerful when I imagine myself as the clan's Medicine Cat, looking out for others, caring and nurturing the sick and wounded. Plus, I love the smell of these herbs!" Milliepaw answered carefully.

She turned to Darkstripe to see him nodding approvingly.

"Very good. Do you know what herb I used to help your mum's and Hollyleaf's milk come?" he said with a glint in his eye. "Find it and bring it back to me."

Milliepaw strained to remember what the herb he had used had smelled like. Suddenly she remembered the scent, and with it fixed firmly in her mind, she sniffed each pile of herbs. Some smelt really nice, while other herbs made her want to throw up. Finally, Milliepaw came to the last batch of herbs. That was the one! She pulled out a bit, and trotted happily over to Darkstripe.

"Well done Milliepaw. I see you have passed the test for remembering. Now I will give you a test of no particular importance." He answered. "What is this herb called?"

Milliepaw gasped. How was she meant to know that? Suddenly she blacked out.

Milliepaw awoke, and stood up trembling. She wasn't surrounded by the dirt walls of the Medicine Cat burrow, and she didn't see any cats. In fact, she didn't see anything that resembled home! Starting to panic, she closed her eyes. When she was calm she opened them again. Standing in front of her was a cat.

"Hello young one. I am Yellowfang. I was the first Medicine Cat just as you will be the fifth. I am from SkyClan. Do you see that rock up there?"

Milliepaw nodded vigorously. She's talking with a Medicine Cat!

"Can you not speak, kitten? A polite 'hello' would be fine enough."

"S…s…sorry. I… I have never spoken w…wi…with a Sky…Sky… SkyClan cat be…before!" she stammered. She wanted to run, but she couldn't move her paws.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid we've gotten off on the wrong paw. Wait here a second…" and Yellowfang sprinted off into the sky.

Milliepaw suddenly felt stupid for feeling afraid. That was her chance to speak with Skyclan itself, and to ask someone a question she had been yearning to ask forever! She shrugged sadly, and sat down with her tail curled around her paws.

In what seemed two lifetimes, Yellowfang was back, except this time with another SkyClan Cat.

"Hello, who are-" Milliepaw stopped in mid-track. She knew that cat!

"Hello, Milliepaw, my apprentice." The cat said.

"Hi Darkstripe. I know what the herb is called." Milliepaw answered with certainty.

"Oh? And what is it?" he questioned.

"Borage. Borage is used to help Queens with their milk."

Darkstripe's eyes shot open wide. He glanced at Yellowfang, and she nodded.

"Should she know about it?" he said almost too quietly for Milliepaw to hear. Yellowfang replied even quieter, so Milliepaw looked around to take in what she saw. She was in a field of grass, and she was surrounded by trees. In one direction a hill rose high above the trees, and on the very top of that hill was a white rock. It looked about two or three tail lengths wide. When she turned her attention back on the cats, Milliepaw realised that they were waiting for her.

"You are about to receive your first prophecy from SkyClan, little one." Darkstripe said softly. "So pay great attention to what she shows you." then he stalked off into the distance.

Clouds started gathering around them, and Milliepaw soon realised that they were clouds of tears and blood. Yellowfang turned into a black cat with ragged red stripes running down her back, and lightning flashed down from the sky. She heard a tiger's roar in the distance, and shrieked. She heard a low, loud voice speaking, and turned to see that it was coming from Yellowfang.

"A jagged edge is among the chosen, and unnecessary blood shall be spilt until the jagged edge is smoothed."

In a flash Milliepaw was lying on the sandy floor of the camp. She sensed many cats around her, anxious and worried. She opened her eyes and stood up, wobbling. Her legs buckled, and she landed hard on the floor.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Darkstripe cried, shoving his way through. "Are you ok? Get up. Come on, it's just the first shock of black out. You'll be fine." He murmured to Milliepaw.

Millipaw heaved herself up, and shivered in fright.

"A jagged edge is among the chosen, and unnecessary blood shall be spilt until the jagged edge is smoothed." She whispered. Her first prophecy…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Milliepaw yawned and streched in the early morning sunlight. It had been two moons since the beginning of her training and tonight was going to be her first Following. Darkstripe had told her that when an apprentice had been one for two moons then they could come to a Following. The sad thing was that Longpaw nor Kestrelpaw could come, as they had been naughty, and their punishment was to miss their first Following.

Just then she heard a yowl from the High Rock.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey, gather here around the High Rock for a Clan meeting." Milliepaw quickly ran inside and prodded Darkstripe in the side

"Wake up, Darkstripe!" Milliepaw said. "Whitestar's just called a meeting!"

"Mmm…" murmered Darkstripe "Go and see what it's all about."

Milliepaw padded outside and sat beneath the High Rock waiting. Soon enough Whitestar began to speak. "As you all know, tonight there is a Following, and I have selected these cats to go with me. Swiftpaw, Flowernose, Whirlpaw, Mintpaw, Tawnypelt, Smallpaw, Redtail, Darkpaw, Ashfur, my deputy Goldenmist, my Medicine cat Darkstripe, and his apprentice Milliepaw. After the meeting, go and get some rest, and I'll make sure you're up by highsun."

As soon as the last word had left his tongue, Milliepaw bounded off. She raced into the burrow and jumped on Darkstripe in excitement.

"We're going to the Following tonight!" she exclaimed.

"Well if we are" said Darkstipe "then you had better go and get some sleep!"

"Oook…"Milliepaw said, disappointed. She bounded down the tunnel to her mossy nest to get some rest. While she was sleeping, the prophecy came to her yet again. 'A jagged edge is among those chosen, and unnecessary blood shall be spilt until that jagged edge is smoothed." Then everything went black until she woke up back in the camp.

She went outside and saw that it was almost time to go. Some cats were starting to gather near the entrance, so she padded over to join them.

"Hello Milliepaw."

She turned around only to see Swiftpaw and Whirlpaw standing behind her.

"Oh, hi guys." she said "isn't it great that we get to go to the Following tonight?"

"Yeah, it is." Whirlpaw replied.

Just then Milliepaw heard a yowl from the front of the group.

"Uh oh, that's Darkstipe calling me. I guess it's time to go."

"Ok we'll see you later then!" they said, and padded off to find their mentors.

Milliepaw bounded to the front of the group were Darkstripe was talking with Whitestar.

"Hi" he said "I'm glad you're awake, you were sleeping like a snoring badger!"

"Oh, sorry." said Milliepaw, embarrassed. "Are we going now?"

"Yes we are." said Darkstripe "so come on and remember to keep behind me."

"Ok." she said, and bounded off after him. They ran most of the way, only stopping at the border instinctively. "You never know. Some cat might be mouse-brained enough to attack during the full moon." Milliepaw's mentor told her sternly. Soon they were travelling in Riverclan, and Milliepaw felt uneasy. This place was strange to her, and she had never been beyond her clan's border before. Gathering up courage, she sprinted up to the other apprentices and talked with them. They eventually reached a wide river. "Copy me, ok? It's easy." Darkstripe leapt onto a rock that was hidden from view. Soon he leapt again, and again and again, until he had reached the other side. "Come on" said Darkstripe "It's easy, just as I said before."

Milliepaw nodded and took a breath. She bunched up to leap, and closed her eyes. _1… 2… 3!_ She leapt into the river and landed on solid rock. Opening her eyes, she gasped. There were so many rocks to step on! She leapt again, except this time not as afraid, and eventually she had cleared every single rock. She had made it!

"Let's go" said Darkstripe "I'll take you to meet the other medicine cats."

"Ok" said Milliepaw and padded off after him. Soon she saw a group of cats talking together.

"Hi guys" said Darkstripe "This is my new apprentice Milliepaw. Milliepaw, these are all of the other medicine cats, Dappleleaf and Sagepaw from RiverClan, Cloudpelt and Quickpaw from ThunderClan, and Spottedtail and Sharppaw from ShadowClan."

"Hi Milliepaw," Quickpaw said.

"Be quiet, the Leaders are about to speak." Spottedtail growled.

Quickpaw nodded at Milliepaw, and they turned their attention to the leaders before them.

"Cats of all clans," yowled Ivystar "may I have your attention please!"

Every cat turned their head and sat up with their ears pricked.

"I wish to speak first." Dovestar said.

Ivystar nodded to her and went to sit over with the other leaders.

"Prey has been running well in Thunderclan, and we have three new apprentices. They are Sunpaw, Shadepaw and Harppaw. We also have found our next Medicine Cat, Quickpaw. But on with other news. Gorsebush went to SkyClan two highmoons ago. He was a wonderful elder and warrior, and we hope he has a good life among our ancestors. That is all."

Dovestar stepped back, and Darkstar came forward.

"We have not been as fortunate as ThunderClan with its' prey, but we are expecting kits in the moons to come. Their thankful parents are Blackear and Featherfoot. Pray we have new apprentices in several moons time. We also have three apprentices, Skypaw, Hotpaw and a Medicine cat Apprentice, Sharppaw." Darkstar said firmly. "Who is next?"

"I shall go next, Darkstar." Ivystar said, prodding her way up front. "This seems to be a good season for apprentices, as RiverClan has two more themselves. We have Dawnpaw as our only Warrior Apprentice, and Sagepaw who has chosen the role of a Medicine Cat. But soon we will have three more apprentices, Lionkit, Bumblekit and Spottedkit. Their lucky parents are Honeyfern and Berrynose. I am astonished though, of how many apprentices Windclan have received this fine season. Whitestar?"

Whitestar leaped over onto the stump and held his tail high.

"We are doing very well on prey, and there is enough moisture in the air for there to be enough water. Thanks to Tawnypelt and Hollyleaf, the proud mothers of the lot, we have a successful eight apprentices. We have Smallpaw, Mintpaw, Whirlpaw, Swiftpaw, Kestrelpaw, Longpaw and Darkpaw as warrior apprentices, and a Medicine cat apprentice, Milliepaw. I-"

"That's nice to know, White-a-rather."

Milliepaw spun around towards where the voice had come from. Sniffing the air, she realised that she couldn't distinguish the cat's scent form all the others around her. Pricking her ears with awareness, she slowly walked over to where the voice was heard. Sniffing again, recoiled suddenly as a strange, strong and bitter scent came off a bush. _That must be what he smells like!_ Creeping closer, she heard a rustle and a hiss, and then she was pushed back, landing hard on the dusty floor.

Yowling in pain, she staggered up to see Whitestar standing over her.

"Just what were you thinking, approaching a rogue like that? You would have been hurt, or worse, killed!" he turned his attention to the strange cat. "What are you doing here?" he spat with more ferocity than any cat she had seen in her life.

"My name is Jaggedtooth. I am a loner in search to join a clan. I have travelled great distances and seen great things, so I therefore ask for a clan's hospitality." The cat said calmly.

"Who would agree to this outrage?" Mosspelt cried out.

"As a matter of fact, I shall. This cat could come in use for us." Whitestar said, glaring at his clan mate.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Milliepaw awoke to loud snoring in the burrow. Sighing, she opened her eyes and stood up, stretching. Ever since that excuse of a cat called Jaggedtooth came, she hadn't had a single minute of sleep!

She went outside into the fresh air and padded over to the Apprentices' hollow. She jumped down and prodded Kestrelpaw in the side. "Wake up you lazy furball!" she said "Darkstripe wants me to get some catmint and tansy. Will you come with me?"

Kestrelpaw groaned and muttered "Fine. Just let me get some fresh-kill."

"I thought you weren't allowed to get any until you had hunted for the Clan." said Milliepaw

"That is true." said a voice from behind. Milliepaw spun around to see Blackpelt standing by the entrance. "But on this occasion, because she will need her strength, she can eat first and make it up later." he answered.

"Let's go then!" Kestrelpaw cried and raced out of the Apprentices' hollow. Milliepaw ran after her and crashed right into her dad Redtail.

"And where do you think you are going?" Redtail said sternly.

"Um we're go-"

"You are going nowhere until you have checked with Darkstripe." Redtail interrupted.

"I have told him, Redtail! He was the one who told me to collect herbs!!" She said angrily, her tail lashing. "Well make sure you take a warrior with you" he said.

"Ok." groaned Milliepaw "We'll take Hollyleaf, who is Kestrelpaw's mentor."

"Good." said Redtail also getting angry now, "I expect to see you both back here at highsun."

Kestrelpaw came back puffing.

"Uh, Kestrelpaw? Do you know where Hollyleaf is?" Milliepaw asked nervously. "And if you do, could you go get her?"

Kestrelpaw moaned loudly and plodded away again, tail drooping.

"So… Redtail…" Milliepaw said uncomfortably. "What are you doing today?"

Redtail glared at her and padded off quickly.

Milliepaw heard rustling behind her and spun round to see Mintpaw, Longpaw and Whirlpaw emerging from the elders den, each of them stinking of mouse bile.

"I see you've been busy this morning" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"We sure have!" said Whirlpaw "and we still have to take them fresh kill and change their bedding."

"Well, good luck." said Milliepaw. "I hear Crowfeather is getting very grumpy these days, so you'd better take him the fattest piece of fresh-kill and change his bedding first."

Whirlpaw nodded and sprinted off in the direction of a moss covered tree.

"Hello Milliepaw." Out of the shadows stepped Hollyleaf with Kestrelpaw at her side. "Are we ready to go?"

"Sure!" Milliepaw replied, and off they went.

"Find anything?" Milliepaw asked hopefully.

"I might have. What are we looking for?" Kestrelpaw meowed.

"Catmint and tansy."

"And what do they look like?"

Milliepaw sighed. She was getting nowhere! Sniffing about, she found some tansy, and started collecting it. Kestrelpaw ran up to her.

"Is that catwater, or whatever it's called?" she asked.

"It's called catmint, and no. This is tansy, the other herb we're looking for. We might as well go back anyway, as I think we have enough herbs."

She felt stressed. An argument with her father and not being able to sleep was horrible! They picked up the herbs and travelled back to camp slowly.

"You know what? I heard Icefeather is expecting kits! And guess who their happy father is?" Hollyleaf suddenly said.

"Really? Who is it?" Milliepaw asked eagerly.

"Blackpelt!"

"I knew they were meant to be together." Milliepaw answered happily.

Milliepaw trooped back into camp happily carrying the herbs. "Darkstripe" she called "I got the herbs you wanted."

"That's great!" said Darkstripe "I thought we might spent the rest of the morning checking the stores to see what else we need to stock up on before leaf-bare arrives."

"Ok" answered Milliepaw glumly, for she had been hoping to spend the rest of the morning with Icefeather.

"Oh, and make sure that you put the catmint at the very back of the store please. We don't want the kits finding it now!"

"Sure, Darkstripe." Milliepaw said, and ran through the burrow to the very end. Squeezing through the hole that led to the separate section, she carefully placed the catmint on the floor. Just as she was about to leave, she spotted a willow leaf. _What is that doing here? There's only willows in RiverClan…_ she thought to herself. Squeezing back through the gap she ran outside. Looking around she spotted Darkstripe talking to Blackpelt, and as she got nearer she heard some of what they were saying.

"Icefeather and the kits will be fine." Darkstripe was assuring Blackpelt and as he turned around he saw her. "Hey Milliepaw," he called "can you go get some borage? Icefeather's just had her kits."

"Sure Darkstripe." She replied and ran back to the burrow.

Padding into the nursery she found Icefeather and went over to her. "Hi Icefeather, hello little kits." She said "Icefeather, Darkstripe told me to bring you some borage, it will help your milk come."

"Thank you Milliepaw" she said and ate up the leaves. "Have you named the kits yet?" asked Milliepaw.

"I have," said Icefeather "the gray one is Cinderkit and the golden one is Lionkit."

"They're beautiful names." Milliepaw murmered "I bet they can't wait for their apprentice ceremonies."

"I can't wait either," said Icefeather "let's just hope they get good mentors."

"They will," assured Milliepaw "Whitestar isn't the type of cat that would give kits bad mentors."

"I know you're right." Sighed Icefeather "I'm just so worried, I don't want them to leave the nursery."  
"My mother was like that too." Said Milliepaw "But I could tell that she was happy for me and my siblings when the day came. That must be how you feel for your kits too. If they suspect something then they might grow up to be relying on you for everything."

"That's very good advice Milliepaw," exclaimed Icefeather "it's a shame that you can't be a mother yourself."

"I know" said Milliepaw "but I can't because I am a medicine cat. By the way, do you know what RiverClan cats use willow leaves for?"

"Well…." said Icefeather "I think they use it to cure some sort of sickness or something."

"Don't worry" said Milliepaw "I'll ask Darkstripe, but that piece of information is very use full. Well I'd better be going now see you tomorrow."

"See you Milliepaw. Thanks for keeping me company" called Icefeather as Milliepaw crawled out the nursery and headed back to camp.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Waking early one morning Milliepaw padded into the stores. Walking right to the back she looked at where she had seen the willow leaf yesterday. It was gone but there was a very familiar smell where it had been. _I wonder what that smell is because it certainly isn't WindClan I have smelled it before though._ She thought as she headed back to the main area. On her way she bumped into Darkstripe and remembered the question she had meant to ask him. "Darkstripe?" she said cautiously "What do RiverClan cats use willow leaves for?"

"Well… I've always known them to use it for sickness or belly aches." He replied.

"Thanks" said Milliepaw "that's very helpful." _Ok _she thought _Now I know what it's used for I might be able to find out who's scent that is. I just hope the reason that it's there is because Darkstripe went to see Dappleleaf and she gave him this._

Millipaw went out into the camp and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Taking a mouse she went over and rested beside the medicine burrow. Hearing a noise behind her she saw the cat Jaggedtooth emerging from the warriors den. He padded over to her and whispered to her "I'm not feeling very well can you go and find Darkstripe please."

"Sure" responded Milliepaw and she bounded into the burrow. "Darkstripe," she called "Jaggedtooth isn't feeling very well. He wants you to take a look at him."

"Ok" mumbled Darkstripe "Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure" said Milliepaw and she padded out of the burrow to Jaggedtooth again. "Darkstripe says he will be here in a minute." She reported wondering what Jaggedtooth had wrong with himself this time. He had been in the Medicine burrow at least ten times in the one moon that he had been with the clan.

She went over to the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed a mouse.

"Milliepaw!" someone called. She realised that it was Jaggedtooth, and padded over.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat this fat, juicy rabbit. Do you want it?"

"Ummm… sure?" Milliepaw took the rabbit and settled down to eat. When she took a bite, she noticed a tiny, tiny bit of green fall out. _Ew!_ She pushed the rabbit away, and got up to get something else. When she got there, she didn't see a single piece of fresh-kill left. Sighing, she went back to the rabbit.

She remembered that Darkstripe had promised to teach her how to fight so that she could defend herself if she had to. As soon as Darkstripe was back from treating Jaggedtooth, she raced up to him. "Are you going to take me to learn some fighting moves?" she asked. "I will," he replied "just let me get some fresh-kill first."

"Ok" sighed Milliepaw, it seemed that all Darkstripe wanted to do was eat and sleep. He even sent her to collect the most important herbs from the store now. As soon as Darkstripe had finished Milliepaw jumped up excitedly "Are we going now?" she asked "We are" replied Darkstripe and he lead Milliepaw out of the camp and down to the training hollow.

When they got there Darkstripe took Milliepaw over to a corner. "Ok," he said "I thought that we would start with the front paw blow. This is one of the most basic moves. I want you to swipe your front paw over my nose as hard as you can."

"Like this?" asked Milliepaw as she brought down a stunning blow on her mentors face making him stagger backwards. "Yes, exactly like that," said Darkstripe shaking himself "let's try a more complicated move. I want you to copy me please"

"Sure thing" said Milliepaw as Darkstipe performed a move called swerve kick. "Now you try it on me." He said. So Milliepaw stood in the training hollow completely silent and soon enough she heard Darkstripe creeping up behind her. When she was sure he was close enough she swerved out of the way like she had seen Darkstripe do kicking out with her hind leg as she did so. She felt her leg hit Darkstripe and new that she had delivered a hard blow to his chin. She spun round to see Darkstripe standing up "Well done!" he exclaimed "That was brilliant, but I think we've done enough for today. Come on let's go back to camp."

Milliepaw was very tired and she headed off to sleep straight away. She had a deep dreamless sleep and woke up to find Darkstripe prodding her.

"Come on, get up." he said.

Milliepaw groaned, and stumbled out of the den, only to collapse on the floor.

"Milliepaw? Milliepaw!" she heard Darkstripe's voice shout out…

She awoke in a dream. Looking around she took in everything she saw. she soon realised that this was the place where she had had her dream where she met Yellowfang. Suddenly she felt the same, sharp pain in her stomach. She closed her eyes in pain. Soon the pain faded, and she opened her eyes again. Milliepaw started running, trying to get away from the place, but she couldn't move. Her dream quickly changed, and she was in a hollow. Looking around, she saw jagged edges, and no way to get out. On the edge of the hollow were Willow trees.

_A jagged edge is among the chosen, and unnecessary blood shall be spilt until the jagged edge is smoothed._

She woke up, scared from the dream. When she tried to move, a gasp escaped her mouth. Milliepaw hurt everywhere; her head felt fuzzy and heavy, and the world around her was spinning!

"Is she going to be ok? Oh, my dear darling… What happened toher? What's wrong? How did it come on so fast…" she heard her mum panicking, and wanted to lick her and tell her everything. But she couldn't! Why did she have to take that rabbit? Why, why, why!

"Mmarrabbit!" she tried to say.

"Milliepaw?" this was a new voice now. "How are you feeling?" _Redtail._ _Since when did _he_ start caring about how I felt?_

"Mmarrabbit… Daggerdooth…" she tried again.

"Mmarrabbit?" Tawnypelt wondered. Milliepaw sighed went back to sleep. She had a deep and dreamless sleep.

Milliepaw felt a little better in the morning, so she got up and carefully stretched.

"Darkstripe…" she tested. _Finally! I can tell them what I was trying to say before._

"Milliepaw! You're feeling better then?" Darkstripe walked in, and paused at his nest.

"I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Rabbit."

"I'm sorry. Why did you say rabbit? Are you hungry?"

"No. Jaggedtooth gave me a rabbit…" she paused in mid-sentence. Should she tell Darkstripe, or will it upset him? He had to know, though. She shook her head and started again. "I saw a willow leaf at the back of your store a couple of days ago, as you know. Jaggedtooth gave me a rabbit, and it was so plump and juicy-looking that I had to have it-"

"Is there an infection in the prey?" Darkstripe cut in.

"Nowhere near! Well, when I bit into the rabbit, I saw something small and green fall out of it. I think now it may have been a willow leaf."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because when I had collapsed, I had a vision. I was standing in a hollow, and there was no way out. There were jagged rocks everywhere, and along the edge were many willow trees. They were trying to tell me this, Darkstripe!" Milliepaw took a deep breath, hoping that her mentor saw her point of view.

"You say you think it was willow leaves which you say in the rabbit?" he pulled on a worried expression.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You have to swallow willow leaves and never chew them, let alone with prey."

"Why? What happens if you do?" Milliepaw had finally struck a point, and now she wanted as much information as possible.

"It results in a case of Firebelly Fever."

"And…" she pushed him on.

"And it _can_ cause in death." Darkstripe finished with a gulp.

"How-how long?" there was a long silence.

"It will disappear in one sunhigh-"

"Oh, that's great! I can endure that easy." Milliepaw interrupted.

"This was not on accident, I know that for sure. Perhaps it was meant for your father."

"So you agree that Jaggedtooth did it?" she hoped.

"No. I believe he did nothing wrong." Milliepaw moaned as a sharp pain filled her tummy.

"Get some rest. You've been wandering around too much." Darkstripe sent her back to her nest.

"Why doesn't he believe me?" she muttered to herself. Shrugging, she laid down and tucked her nose under her paw, soon drowned in unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 5

SURVIVORS: DAWN OF THE CATS PAGE 3

**Chapter 5**

"Lionkit! Cinderkit!" cried a distressed Icefeather. Milliepaw yawned and stretched, the cry waking her. _What's all this about?_ she thought as she padded out of the burrow, into the bright sunlight. The clearing was filled with many panicked she-cats, while the toms where in a group at the fresh-kill pile, looking over at the fuss.

"Icefeather's kits have gone missing!" Whirlpaw exclaimed.

"Okay. Panicking doesn't help. Where were they last seen?" Whirlpaw dashed off. She soon came back with a very worried Icefeather at her side.

"Icefeather, when did you last see your kits?" Milliepaw asked.

"They… They…" she shuddered "They were right next to me when I fell asleep… and when I woke up, they were… gone."

"Hmm." Milliepaw thought hard. "Did you see or smell anyone enter that wasn't a kit or a mother?"

"No…" Icefeather's eyes grew wide "Wait! I _did _smell that former rogue Jaggedtooth enter for a short time!"

"Come to think of it, I haven't even seen Jaggedtooth today at all!" Whirlpaw cut in. Her eyes filled with realization, and I knew mine were the same.

"What… What if _he_ stole the kits? Or even worse, killed them?" Whirlpaw said slowly. Icefeather shrieked, and every cat turned their head towards her.

"Jaggedtooth _killed_ my precious kits?!" fury started building up in her eyes; her fur stood on end; and she was hissing as though Jaggedtooth was right in front of her.

"Don't jump to such ridiculous conclusions, Icefeather!" said a stern voice. She spun around to see Whitestar and his deputy Goldenmist. "Jaggedtooth is a very reliable and hard-working cat. He would never do such a thing!"

"Don't worry, Icefeather. I'm sure the kits have just wandered out of the camp- you know how adventurous they are." Goldenmist convinced Icefeather. However, Milliepaw had other thoughts. Thoughts of Jaggedtooth hunting little kits down and killing them like prey. _A jagged edge is among the chosen, and unnecessary blood shall be spilt until the jagged edge is smoothed._ The prophecy echoed again. She had to find those kits!

"I would like Whirlpaw, Redtail, Mosspaw and Tawnypelt to go out and try to find the kits. And while you're at it," Whitestar paused "err, while you're at it, keep a look out for Jaggedtooth. Pray SkyClan that you find them. And be careful!"

An excited Whirlpaw bounded up to me. "Yes! A search patrol. I so want to lead it!"

"You're not old enough or experienced enough to lead a patrol, Whirlpaw." Milliepaw rolled her eyes and walked over to her other friends and litter-mates.

"You guys? Can I say something? It's important." She asked.

"Sure thing, sis!" Kestrelpaw replied.

"Ok." and Milliepaw told them everything she knew about Jaggedtooth.

"You're being ridiculous. Just the other day, Jaggedtooth helped me clean the elder's beddings and get them some moss!"

"If I'm wrong, how come no one's seen him since the kits went missing?!" _they're unbelievable!_ Milliepaw grunted and walked away.

"What's her problem?" she heard them whisper behind her.

_What's my problem? There's a killer in our camp and no one believes me. That's _my_ problem!_ she thought angrily.

"Milliepaw!" Darkstripe called.

"Coming!" She paced quickly to the Medicine Cat Den.

"Come inside- I have to ask you something" her mentor disappeared, and Milliepaw was quick to follow.

"You finally believe me about Jaggedtooth?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I still don't believe you, but I want you to go out and find those kits. Remember what to give them if they're unwell!"

"But-" she protested.

"Go _now_!" Darkstripe ushered Milliepaw out, and she sprinted away.

The ears were pricked and nose was twitching as Milliepaw made her way through the barren moorlands of WindClan. She had picked up the kits scent track a ways back, and was following it so intently, she didn't notice another scent track right nest to her. Their trail winded around, and grew very strong. Milliepaw knew that she was close, and started sniffing again, when she froze in horror. She could smell blood! And then she noticed Jaggedtooth's scent path. A twisted feeling grew deep in her belly as she thought about what could've happened. With Milliepaw's heart pounding, she hastily followed the scent trail.

"And what are you doing here?"

Milliepaw gulped. She took the fear from her eyes as she slowly lifted up her head.

"I said. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Lionkit and Cinderkit." Milliepaw was now staring Jaggedtooth right in the eyes. She saw arrogance clouding them. "Why do you ask?"

"You shouldn't be interfering in my life! I'm sure Redtail won't mind if I kill one of his kits." a growl sounded from Jaggedtooth as he leapt onto my back, squishing me. "Don't think I don't know any skills, little kit." And he unsheathed his claws and started clawing Milliepaw's back. She thrashed about wildly. She couldn't die yet! She wanted to help her Clan as much as she could! Milliepaw's struggle was useless, and she had soon become unconscious. Jaggedtooth aimed for a killing bite to the neck…

Milliepaw awoke, surrounded by many strange cats. They all had the same glowing blue eyes, and sparkles coming off their fur.

"SkyClan?" she looked around. One cat came forwards until they were a whisker's length away.

"It is not your time to join us yet, Milliepaw. You have a prophecy to tell, and you still must live a live of a Medicine Cat. The kits are grateful for what you did, but it was their time to join SkyClan. Return now; for your Clan needs you."

"But Jaggedtooth…" and before she could finish the sentence, everything had turned black. She soon realised that her eyes were shut, and opened them to blinding sun. Jaggedtooth was no-where to be seen. She decided to get up, but her muscles screamed in pain, so she was forced to stay there.

"I hope a patrol comes soon," she murmured. Sure enough, she saw a patrol coming her way. She was confused. The border was the other direction from camp! Then she realised it was the search patrol sent out earlier that day. She recognized Whirlpaw, Redtail Mosspaw and Tawnypelt as she started racing towards her.

"Milliepaw!" Whirlpaw yelled. "Are you ok?" She was pushed aside my Milliepaw's mother, Tawnypelt.

"Oh SkyClan… No." She spotted my open eyes, and breathed in relief. "What happened? Can you speak, Milliepaw?"

"Yes." she shivered, and the pain caused her to yowl.

"Milliepaw!"

"I'm fine… Just cold." another shiver and pain went through again, but she forced her mouth shut.

"Don't worry. Mosspaw! Go back to camp and get Darkstripe! Redtail, please go find the kits. Now!" they ran off. "And Whirlpaw, you're being no use just standing there, so go gather some fresh-kill." Tawnypelt sat down next to her daughter. "Milliepaw. What happened?"

She took a deep breath. She was finally going to reveal Jaggedtooth for the murderer he was!


End file.
